A Whole New World
by cookme25
Summary: A tragic events brings Castle and Beckett to Seattle, Couples: MerDer, Addex, Cristina/Owen, Slexie, and in later chapters Caskett, T for talks of alcohol and drugs
1. Chapter 1

"Katherine Beckett, Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Josh, Of course I will."

_The__Next__Day__..._

"Yo Beckett, check this out. So I found out that our boy Jack had some major credit card debit and is that a ring?"

Just as Esposito had started speaking, the elevator had opened but no one had noticed. Soon, Richard Castle was standing over them and when the ring was pointed out he made them all jump saying, "Indeed Esposito, that is a ring. Why Detective Beckett, did motorcycle boy propose?" he prayed that the answer was not what he though it would be, only to be disappointed when she said, "Yes, now can we get back to work."

Castle hid his disappointment through the day. After they closed the case, Castle went in and told the Captain he wasn't coming back. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving and never coming back, he just walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle boarded the plane. He hoped none of his baggage would get lost. It was everything he had. He was alone, his daughter and his mother staying in the loft. One claimed school and the other work, but both had done it because they knew he needed to be alone.

The ride went by quick. He ordered some food and watched the movie they were showing, trying to get rid of all thoughts of her, but he was failing. Everything reminded him of her, the way she would have loved the view to the coffee in front of him.

The plane landed and Castle was relieved to see all his luggage was still here. He was headed over to a hotel, just until he found a place to live. He was ready to start a new life in Seattle.

_About__ 6 __months__later__..._

"Where are you today?" Christina Yang asked her friend while they ate lunch

"E.R." Meredith Grey replied

"Have fun, I have three surgeries today, one of which I get to do solo."

"I hate you."

"You love me, your just mad Shadow Shepherd is out for the next two days and your husband's doing stuff for his clinical trial, which means you have to do E.R duty for the next two days."

"Lexie promised she'd keep me company tomorrow."

"Psh, I'm hoping I get more surgeries tomorrow."

"Hi." Derek Shepherd joined the pair giving his wife a kiss

"You too are so sappy."

Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed as Owen Hunt did the same thing to Christina.

"You too planned that didn't you?" Christina asked

"Maybe?" Derek responded

"I like it." Meredith said

"I think its creepy." Christina complained


	3. Chapter 3

Castle knew he needed to get over her. He had tried to just avoid her and things that reminded him of her but that wasn't working. He had turned to alcohol many months ago. He was trying to drink her memory away. He drank all night and day. The sun came up every morning and everything still reminded him of her. One day, he couldn't take it anymore so he found a bottle of pills and swallowed them all. As the drugs began to take over, he called out for her. So quickly the world he so longed to leaved faded away.

"John Doe, maid found him passed out on the floor. This bottle was near him." the paramedic told the doctors.

"This isn't John Doe." Lexie said quietly just barely audible, "This is Richard Castle."

Owen and Meredith looked at Lexie with an odd look.

"I read his Derek Storm series in Med school and I have two signed books. One the nights when Mark works late I read his new ones."

"Okay, April," Owen said when they had reached the Trauma room, "Go find and call his emergency contact."

Suddenly he groaned then said, "Beckett don't marry him. I love you."

"He seizing." Owen yelled. They gave him medicine to stop the seizures.

"Some one page Neuro for a consult just to be safe. He's also going to need his stomach pumped."

_Meanwhile__back__in__New__York__..._

"It was so nice of Kate to invite us to her wedding don't you think darling?" Martha said as she got ready

"Yes but I really wish dad was here."

"Darling you know why he had to go."

"I know Grams but its just not the same around here."

Just then the phone rang

"Hello" Martha answered

"Is this Martha Rogers?" the caller asked

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is April Kepner calling from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Your listed as the emergency contact number for a Richard Castle."

"What happened to him?"

"He was brought in after the maid found him lying on the ground with a bottle of pills next to him."

"We'll catch the next flight out there."

"Ma'am, is there anything we should know of?" 

"He's suffering heartbreak." Martha hung up quickly.

"Grams, what's going on? Was that dad?"

"Go pack a bag, We're going to Seattle. I'll call Lanie and tell her to give Beckett our regards."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way there. Now go and be quick."

Martha quickly called up Lanie "Hello, Lanie dear, Give Beckett our regards but something has come up and Alexis and I can't come today."

"Can I ask why?"

"I just got a call, my son is in the hospital, in Seattle. Please don't tell Beckett, let her have her day."

"I'll give her your regards, and tell your son if he pulls anything funny again, I will hunt him down and hurt him."

"Will do Lanie, now I have to go."

As Martha was packing her bag Alexis came in, "I got my bag packed."

"Good, now, do my a favor, call the car company and get a car to the airport, then get two plane tickets to Seattle and call to have a car come pick us up in Seattle."

"Okay, Grams."

An hour later, Martha and Alexis were on a plane.

"Grams, please tell me what is going on. Why are we on a plane going to see dad?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The only thing they told me was that there was a bottle of pills next to him."

"Why would he do that Gram?" Alexis said quickly putting things together

"Darling, Depression makes people do strange things."

The rest of the plane ride was quiet. Both of them worried about Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Hunt, I called his family, they're on their way in from New York. They told me he was suffering heartbreak."

"Someone get me his blood work." Owen yelled.

"Here it is." an intern said and gave the results to Lexie

"His blood alcohol is through the roof."

"Hang a banana bag."

"The Neruo consult you asked for is here."

"Nice to see you Shepherd."

"Heard we have a celebrity here, had to come see for myself, though I wish it was under better circumstances." Derek said

"Don't we all."

"Mr. Castle, can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." he waited a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Get a CT just to be safe."

"Call up, tell them we're on our way."

Alexis and Martha walked up to the desk.

"Richard Castle, where is he?" Alexis said in a panic

The nurse at the desk looked him up. "I'm sorry, he's not in a room yet. Let me show you to the waiting room."

"I need to go get some food. Do you want anything Grams?" Alexis said after the nurse left them waiting

"No darling, I'm okay."

Alexis left but she didn't go to get food. No, she couldn't tell Grams what she was actually doing, she would of told her not to do it and tried to stop her, but Alexis knew the only way to get her dad back to the person her used to be was to call her.

"Hello?" Lanie answered

"Lanie, I need to talk to her."

"Is that about your dad?"

"Yes."

"You and I both know you can't do that."

"But its the only way, he'll keep trying, he won't be Richard Castle, he'll be a ghost."

"Okay, I'll tell her but you need to go keep Martha calm."

"Okay, just please promise me you'll tell her. It's the only way he'll want to live."

"I promise you, now go sit with your grandmother before she goes crazy."

"Okay fine." Alexis hung up the phone and bought something out of a vending machine to match her story, then went to go wait for news about her dad.

Lanie hung up the phone. She knew Alexis was right. Castle had done it once, he would attempt it again until he succeeded.

"Honey, your going to hate me for telling you this but I have to. Castle is lying in a hospital bed, dying. He was found unconscious in his hotel room today. That's why Martha and Alexis aren't coming today, they're with him."

Beckett didn't know how to feel. She wanted to kill Castle but she also wanted to cry and rush to his side.

"What do I do?"

"Girl," Lanie said ready with an answer she knew her friend would be in conflict, " imagine it was flipped, imagine Josh was in the hospital and Castle was waiting for you to marry him. Would you be in such debate with yourself or would you be rushing to one of them?"

Beckett thought this over for a moment. "Lanie, help me out of this dress, then tell Esposito to get me a ticket to...to...I don't know where he is Lanie."

"I do, I'll tell him."

"Okay, then get the name of the hospital from Martha and have her send a car. I have to go break things off."

"Good luck girl."

Beckett called Ryan and told him to get Josh and bring him in the room she was getting ready in.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Josh but, I can't go through with this. Something has happened and its given me perspective and I'm sorry but I'm not your one."

"I'm glad we found this out now and not years from now. Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye Josh." she said this and left to find Lanie and get her bag, that originally she was going to use for her first night with Josh, and get on a plane.

She found her friend quickly, "Lanie, oh good please tell me you have the tickets and called Martha."

"Yes, here the plane leaves in an hour, Esposito's going to drive you to the airport and Martha is going to have a car waiting for you. I'm going to go tell all the nice people out there that the wedding off because I know you forgot."

"Lanie you are awesome." 

"I know now get."

"Head CT looks clear." Derek said "Now, I'm off. Lunch?" he asked his wife

Meredith nodded her head, "If I'm not in surgery."

"Abdominal CT shows some bleeding, page Bailey. Looks like he was suffering some major heartbreak." Owen said

"That or he got in a bar fight." Meredith said

"It was like he forgot about his daughter. He forgot he had a reason to live." Lexie said quietly, but loud enough so only Meredith heard her.

"Get Bailey and get an OR, you both get to scrub in.I'll got fill in the family and figure out who's giving the statement to the press." Owen said as he walked out of the booth, knowing that the second the press got a hold of word that this man was in the hospital, this place would be flooded.

Out of curiosity Meredith asked Lexie, "So he's getting a divorce and its not his choice?"

"No, his daughter is from his first ex-wife, he married a second time, around the time I started reading his books, I didn't like her. Anyway, recently he started following around a police detective and supposedly they were together but then she was spotted with a wedding ring and when asked about it she said it was not from him but from her boyfriend..." Lexie trailed off realizing what was going on, "He tried to kill himself over her. He truly loved her and when she got engaged he couldn't take it."

"Okay, you ponder that and I'm getting Bailey and an OR. I need to cut. Yeah, I need to cut badly." Meredith said as she went to find the women how would give her the fix she needed.

Meanwhile, Owen found Martha and Alexis waiting nervously.

"Martha Rogers and Alexis Castle?"

"Yes, how is my son? Is he okay?" Martha jumped

"He's fine, he tried to overdose on anti-depressants and he also had a high level of alcohol in his system at the time. He has some abdominal bleeding, which could have come from several different places, so we're going to try and fix it with surgery."

"He tried to commit suicide?" Alexis asked, wondering if her conclusion was correct.

Owen took a deep breathe "Yes, essentially, he tried to kill himself. I'm sure by now the press have caught wind of this, Would you like to give a statement or do you want me to?" 

"I'll have his agent do it. Thank you Dr?" Martha said

"Hunt, its my honor ma'am." Owen told the women. He, then, headed up to check the status of the O.R. he'd requested.


	5. Chapter 5

Beckett had issues sitting still on the plane. She was worried about him. He was lying in a bed on the other side of the country. That's where he'd gone, he was crazy. Seattle? What did Seattle have that New York didn't? She had missed him though, she would have never admitted it to anyone, in fact she remembered the day he left, like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_"I wonder where Castle is." Ryan wondered out loud_

_"Usually he's here by now watching Beckett do paperwork." Esposito commented_

_"Shut up you two and get back to work." Beckett snapped. She hadn't had any coffee because both machines were busted and Castle hadn't showed up with her coffee like he did every morning. _

_Upon over hearing the conversation in the bullpen Captain Montgomery said, "I thought Castle told you guys."_

_"Told us what?" Ryan asked_

_"That the case you guys just closed was the last one he was doing." he said and walked back into his office to watch the reactions of his team._

_Quickly, Beckett dialed him home number, she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She just got his answering machine. She hung up and dialed his cell. She got the same result but this time she got more of an answer because his machine said this, "Hello this is Rick Castle's cell, I'm probably busy right now so I'll call you back later. If this is someone from the precinct, I'm sorry but I had to go don't bug my mother or Alexis they don't know where I am but I'm not in New York." _

_Why would he leave so suddenly? She thought. She put it behind her and got back to working and planning her wedding. They had chosen a date just a few months from then._

She was awaken from her flashback when the pilot came on telling her she had arrived in Seattle. It was time to go see how he really was.

"Man this guy had it bad." Bailey said as she looked around in Castle's body

"You didn't even see what we pumped out of his stomach." Owen said

"He had it real bad. I think he loved her. I'd put money on it that the women comes around." Bailey commented

"I'd say your wrong, I did a bit of research while they were preparing the OR, the women he loved is Kate Beckett, or soon to be Kate Beckett-Davidson,is getting married today." Lexie said

"You want to put your money where your mouth is Grey?" Bailey asked

"Sure, Ten dollars?"

"Your on Grey."

"Can we get back to the surgery now?" Meredith said.

"Sure Grey, I'm just going through and hitting the bleeders and then what's our next course of treatment?"

"We watch him and make sure the bruising heals."

"Good Grey."

The surgery finished successfully. Owen went to open off Martha and Alexis.

The car pulled up and Beckett thanked the driver. She saw the press right away, obviously they had nothing better today. It was icing on the cake of the day she had been having. She debated using her badge but realized she was out of jurisdiction and decided to silently push her way through the crowd as they shouted at her.

After getting through the doors, and nearly punching several members of the paparazzi, She made it to the front desk. She followed a nurse and as soon as Alexis saw her she ran towards her and gave her a hug. "How is he?" she asked

"They took him into surgery a...a...and oh look his doctor." Alexis stuttered unsure of what to say

"Dr. Hunt, how is he?" Martha asked

"The surgery went well, he's going to make it, we just want to watch him and make sure he heals. He should be awake in a few hours."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome, I will show you and your granddaughter to his room."

"What about Kate?" Alexis squeaked out

"Sure, just no more than three of you in there at once." Owen said, just noticing the new women with them.

He led them there stopping just outside the door. "I need to warn you, he's not going to look the same. He has a tube in his throat helping him breathe, we will be able to remove it as soon as he wakes up. He also has some wires coming out of him giving him medicine."

They all slowly walked into his room and Owen left them there.

Owen walked into the cafeteria and as he neared the table where his wife was sitting he heard her call Meredith and Derek sappy so he decided he would do something, what he called sweet and she called sappy. Just before he took a seat next to her he gave Christina a kiss.

"And you call us sappy." Meredith said

"You and Derek have to stop planning those kind of things." Christina said

"That was not planned, you just talk loudly." Owen pointed out

Just then Lexie and her husband Mark sat down. "How has your day been Christina?" Lexie asked

"Great, I've had three surgeries and I have two more after lunch."

"Junkie." Meredith said

"Coming from the women who was depressed yesterday because she wasn't getting in an O.R today." Christina said

"I actually did, I scrubbed in with Bailey today."

Just then Alex joined them along with Addison, who had moved back a year ago and was dating Alex.

"Who scrubbed in with Bailey?" he asked

"Lexie, Owen and I, on a celebrity none the less."

"Who?" Christina asked

"Richard Castle."

"You mean the Richard Castle?" Addison asked

"You know of him?" Lexie asked

"Of course, his Nikki Heat series is amazing."

"You read?" Alex jokingly asked

She slapped him before saying, "Yes, Naomi was reading Heat Wave and raved about it so I checked it out. I loved it, so when Naked Heat came out we both went out and got a copy."

"Have you read his Derrick Storm series?" Lexie asked

"No, are they any good?"

"They are really good, I was sad when he killed off the character but then he came up with Nikki and I like her even more."

"Okay, so, the book club can meet later. What's wrong with him?" Cristina said

"He attempted suicide." Meredith answered

"He what?" Addison said glad she hadn't taken a sip of her drink

"Apparently, his inspiration is getting married today and he tried to kill himself." Lexie said giving the short version.

"Speaking of marriage, we have an annoucnment." Alex said seeing an opening in the conversation.

"We're engaged." Addison said gleefully

Congratulations were passed around to the couple and as it finished up Derek said, "Speaking of announcements.." he was cut by Meredith who said, "I'm pregnant."

Once again hugs and congrats were passed around.

They all sat around his bed. Alexis holding one of his hands, Martha rubbing his head, and Beckett holding his other hand.

"How long has it been?" Alexis asked

One week, three hours and forty-three minutes." Beckett said not looking away from him

"We should eat something." Martha said

"I'm fine, I ate something an hour ago." Beckett lied, she had eaten only a few times in the week she had been there but she had slept even less. Every time she went to update the rest of the precinct, she had told them she was eating something.

"I'm not hungry." Alexis said

"Come on dear, we have to eat sometime." Martha said as she got up and started to walk out

"What if he wakes up while we're gone?" Alexis asked

"I'll call you, go eat Alexis." Beckett said wanting to have a minute alone with him.

Alexis reluctantly got up and went with her grandmother.

Beckett held his hand and started talking to him, "Castle, you are a total idiot for trying to kill yourself, but thank you for trying to do it. You made me realize how much I need you and that I was about to make a bad choice but now you need to wake up because if you die it will kill your daughter and it will kill me." Tears began to form in her eyes, "So please Castle, stay alive I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

_So __please __Castle__, __stay __alive __I __need __you__._

He was sitting in his loft writing when he heard her. He had been there all day or had it been longer? Maybe this was all a figment of his imagination, or maybe he was thinking he heard her voice but wait if he was dead why would he be hearing her voice.

"Your not dead." A voice said, a women.

"Who are you?" he asked the women who was now in his office with him

"I'm Johanna Beckett." she said calmly "I happen to know that if you don't get back down there you won't be the only one dead. She will try to do the same thing you did and so will your daughter."

"Why would she? She has Josh, she doesn't need me."

"She wasn't lying when spoke of you."

"What?"

"She left him. She left him after Alexis called her saying you were lying in a hospital bed. She hasn't slept or eaten in a week and when she calls to update the rest of the twelfth she does it just barely out of sight in case you wake up while she's gone."

"I need to go back." he said instantly realizing what was going on in the world below.

"Yes, and when you do see her tell her I said I love her and that I'm always watching over her and I love it when she talks to me. She's lucky to have you Richard. Don't let her down."

"I won't, how do I get back?"

"I wish I could tell you but, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you Richard."

"You too." he said and just as quickly as she had appeared, Johanna Beckett disappeared

He started pacing around and did the only thing he could think of. He closed his eyes and squeezed his hands and he tried so hard to get back to his body.

Beckett was sitting there watching him, waiting for him to wake up, when she thought she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Castle, is that you? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again."

She felt it again. "Your alive, thank god. NURSE."

A nurse came running in. "What's wrong?"

"He squeezed my hand and look his eyes are opening."

"Page, Hunt and both Greys." the nurse yelled

_Castle__, __is __that __you__? __If __you __can __hear __me__, __squeeze __my __hand __again__._

Her voice, he heard it again. It was working. He squeezed his hand harder but this time he felt her hand in his. He tried to open his eyes, they were heavy and he couldn't quite get it the first time. He tried again and saw her there. He also heard someone yelling. Something wasn't right though, there was something in his throat, he started coughing trying desperately to get it out so he could talk to her.

Owen, Lexie, and Meredith were just finishing up lunch when they got the page. _911 __Room__ 301_ it said. Immediately recognizing the room number the trio ran up to see what was going on, hoping it was good news.

They got up there and saw Castle chocking on the tube and the women, they had come to know as Kate Beckett, holding his hand with tears in her eyes.

The second Beckett saw the doctors she said, "He's awake. He's chocking on the tube."

Upon hearing this they quickly went to get the tube out of his throat. As soon as it was out they got it out he said, "Kate Beckett, I love you." his voice scratchy and dry

"I love you too, Richard Castle."

Owen butt in saying, "Mr. Castle glad to see your awake."

"Can I get some water?" he managed to get out.

The nurse brought him in a glass and he drank it, then Owen asked him, "Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Last time I checked it was 2011 but I'm not sure how long ago that was."

"One week, two days, four hours and thirty six minutes since you got out of surgery." Beckett said sorrowfully.

"You counted it?"

"Ever minute, I only left to call back to New York and to eat a few times."

"I heard those same words earlier. You know, if I wasn't afraid to move right now I would kiss you."

"Let me help you out." She said and leaned down and kissed him.

"I think his mental capacity is fine." Owen said laughing and walking out of the room.

Just then Martha and Alexis walked in. "DAD!" Alexis yelled startling the pair.

"Alexis, come here. Its so good to see you." He said and gave the young girl a hug.

"Dear, you scared her crazy. Your own daughter was refusing to eat." Martha said

"What about you mother?"

"Oh, fine, I'll admit I was quite worried about you. I'm glad to see your back to your old self."

"I had a little inspiration come to me and tell me I wasn't dead." he said and then he looked to Beckett and whispered, "Your mom says she loves you and that's she's watching over you all the time and she loves it when you talk to her." Tears came back to her eyes and she whispered to herself, "I love you too mom."


	7. Chapter 7

_Epilogue_

The Castle family was sitting on a plane waiting for it to take off. On one side they had Rick by the window, Hanna, who was 5, in the middle and on the end Kate, who was 4 months pregnant, they had just found out it was a boy the day before. On the other side they had Ashley, Alexis' finance, by the window, Nicole, Hanna's twin, in the middle, and Alexis on the end.

Nicole was a lot like her dad. She loved the spotlight and loved hanging around Alexis. Hanna, on the other hand, was just like her mom. She avoided the spotlight as much as possible. On occasion though she did enjoy it.

Moments after the plane took off, Castle took out his video camera and flipped it open.

"Hey there fans, I'm currently on a plane headed to Seattle with my lovely family. I have Hanna here next to me." he moved the camera over to Hanna "Say hi to the fans sweetie."

"Hi." she said and then hid her face in her mom's side

"Ah, yes and the beautiful women Hanna is hiding in is my lovely wife Kate, say hi Kate."

"Hi guys, hope you guys are enjoying life. To all of you in New York, please don't kill someone this week, I have left two idiots in charge, my favorite two idiots, but the two of them aren't smart enough to solve a murder without my help. Ryan and Esposito, if your watching, have fun this week." she said waving at them.

Castle turned the camera back to himself, "She's right guys, those two can't solve a murder without her help and mine occasionally." Castle said, he had stop shadowing Beckett after the girls were born but occasionally if Beckett was truly stuck she would bring the case file home and he would look at it.

"Now lets see, who do we have on the other side of the aisle. On the end we have my oldest daughter Alexis, say Hello to our fans."

"Hey fans, have a nice week." Alexis said and waved.

"On the other side of Ms. Alexis, we have Nicole, say hi Nicole."

"Hi guys, I hope you enjoy my daddy's new book, its really good or so daddy keeps telling me I can't read yet." Nicole said

"The book is good, right Alexis, you've read it."

"Yes dad the book is great."

"Anyway, back to the people joining us on our adventure, we have last but not least, we have Ashley, my daughter's finance."

"Hi, Castle fans."

"Some of you are probably wondering, where is your mother?" Castle said in to the camera as he sat back down. "Well, she is staying in New York this year, she says its for a play but I think she wants some alone time with her new husband Chet Palaburn."

Beckett slapped him, "Stop that, leave her personal life alone."

"See how she treats me."

"And you love me anyway."

"That I do. Okay fans, that's it for this week's web cast, I'll see you next week when I'll be back in New York. Bye." He said waved and closed the camera. He had started the web casts after his brush with death.

The plane landed at the six people hopped in a car and headed off to Seattle Grace hospital. Both Hanna and Nicole were nearly jumping out of their seat, they loved this day. They got to see all their west coast friends. Kate, Rick, and Alexis went there every year in memory of that day. Rick donated a thousand dollars to the hospital each year publicly, on the same day every year the day when he had attempted to take his own life, and then anonymously donated a thousand dollars to a suicide hot line.

The pulled up to the hospital and the kids jumped out to meet the others. Rick helped his wife out of the car. She made her way over with the women while her husband took care of the press.

"Nice to see you again Kate."

"Meredith, you look great."

"Can you believe,it's been ten years. Ten years ago I was thinking about how I hated working in the pit, that I wanted surgery but I was also thinking, how am I going to tell my friends I'm pregnant."

"I woke up thinking, I can't believe I'm getting married today and by the end of the day I was thinking, I made a huge mistake and now he's going to die."

"Amazing what can happen. He tried to kill himself and now he's married with two little girls."

"And a little boy on the way." Kate added

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Gosh, ten years, I remember every year like it was yesterday."

"The fourth year you guys came here you were married. The fifth year you guys came with twin girls and ten you have a baby boy on the way."

"Oh and Alexis is engaged."

"Wow, ten is a big year, as it should be, but a big year none the less."

"Its funny the girls, they think its the one time of year where they get to see their friends on the other side of the country but someday I'll tell them the real reason but not for a long time."

* * *

_AN for readers of Healing and those waiting for a sequel to A New Adventure_

_I'm so very sorry for not updating at all. My writing time has been dramatically reduced to the weekend and I have spent the past two weekends on this story here. For those of you waiting for the sequel to A New Advenutre, I will be starting that as soon as I go back and revise several chapters of A New Adventure._

_So, thank you for being loyal and I will try to update whenever I can_

_Cook_


End file.
